


One Shots of Inquistor and Could be Inquistors

by GoldenGail3



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: All Quiz Origins, Amell isn't a Warden though, Artemis is it, Artemis walking in on Adaar/Sera, Cadash POV at first, Cadash isn't a companion, Fluff and Humor, His mind will be blown to pieces, I don't know, Maybe some Warden Origin Stories..., Minor Female Amell/Cullen Rutherford, One Inquisitor, She just happened to be alive, Slight Female Amell/Male Trevelyan, Starts in Haven, Two romances, Victoria Cadash is a nutjob, What is Cadash doing?, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Cadash could've been Inquistor; instead she is a good, down to earth woman that is an assistant to Seagrant. William Treveylan also could've been Inquistor; instead he is a Knight Captian from the Ostwick's circle of Magi. Xena Adaar also could've been Inquistor; instead she is brash and startling tough General of Commader Cullen's army. Next is The Inquistor himself - a moody, hot headed, scarscatic young Elven Man that is the the First of his clan.  </p><p>Some might not be in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cadash walked into Haven, her small frame making it hard to pull her cart full of books. She tried pulling it up the snowy, wet stairs which she eventually ended up dropping it, she finches at the cold ranky noise it made as it fell down the stairs, she managed to stop it by grabbing onto it and pulling. She snorted, but lucky a young man who was both taller and bigger then her helped her get up the stairs.

"Thank you, for the assistants." Cadash said, with a warm smile as she walked towards where Seagrant was. She was to be his assistant; but she'd be selling books instead of selling weapons. She figured it was all for Seagrant's plan to get rich here at Haven. She set her cart full of books on a ledge next to Seagrant, who was being very rude by not helping her out, which lead to another common difficulty - of having to figure out a way to set her books ontop of the table, which was a at least a head taller than herself. .

"Ah, so your Victoria Cadash! Welcome to Haven." Seagrant said, in his usual bored voice, meaning that he was instantly bored by her presence, which Cadash was used too; she was far too used to being unnoticed to be bothered by such a tone . She assumed he always talked like that to everyone, including the Herald of Andraste, the guy with the mark on his hand who could 'save' them all from the green, swirling ball of death in sky, that was in horizon, like the constellation Orion chasing after his prey forever more.

"I am. And your Seagrant; my boss. And thanks." Cadash muttered. She saw the Herald walk right alongside her, running and doing something of great importance; probably, but she wouldn't know, she wasn't important enough. He had long, red hair and was super skinny ( which left questions in Cadash's mind, such as " _didn't the Dalish have hunters? Did they not catch enough meat to feed their mages?"_  ). She hoped all elves didn't look as skinny as he did, otherwise she'd assume that the Dalish were starved totally and utterly. Seagrant noticed her glancing at the running Herald and muttered,

"The Herald always is running around; for some reason." Seagrant noted, as Cadash sat on her long stool. She sighed, as she got off her stool to start setting up shop. She managed not jousle any of Seagant's stuff by putting it on the other table. She was just getting herself situated when the Herald finally noticed her after jumping off that stone Maribi's head. She sighed; did the Herald actually get stuff done or did he just spend his time running and jumping off of things for fun? She wondered.

"Ohh, a Dwarven bookseller." The Herald sounded so sarcastic, and snotty in a such a noble-like mannerism, that Cadash wondered if being the Herald was a positive change for the Dalish Elf, as he was acting more human than what was probably acceptable amongst the bull-headed Dalish. But alas, Cadash has a lot of self-control about dealing with obnoxious, self-rightest bosses while she was in the Karta and so she took on a neutral pose, by folding her arms and being quiet, knowing she's probably get fired if she back talked the Herald himself.

"Seagrant; your new assistant Isn't very fun is she?" He asked, Seagrant nodded.

"I don't know, maybe she just doesn't want to get fired on her first day?" Seagrant said, in her defence. The Herald rolled his eyes, most likely unhappy someone stood up to him/

"It's her first day! So that I'll mean I'll be able to be able to come back here each day and everyday!" The Herald by now, left a poor impression on Cadash. He was such an arrogant bully, she couldn't believe anyone would follow him anywhere. But her oponion of him could be changed, in time of course. He ended up leaving the stall, to go bother other people.

"Sorry about that, Cadash.' Seagrant said, calmly. Calmly! Maker, she was lucky.

"It's alright, I'm used to it, there used to be bigger bullies in the Karta." Cadash remarked. She and Seagrant packed there supples and Cadash put hers in a bag while Seargant put his in the kart. They walked down the stairs to the tents where they slept alongside the Milarty. Apperately, they had there own tent. Cadash took one last look out the tent, before zipping it shut.


	2. Trevelyan; To Battle!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> William Trevelyan is one of the Templar's that the Herald of Andraste saved from Farinfall Redoub. He is greeted by a woman of great strength. Will he live long enough to tell her how he feels?

William Trevelyan was sitting in the Chantry; his Templar armor off and he was wearing simple clothing. A shirt and pants, with no socks. He was reading the letter his parents gave him; he sighed, as Vivienne tried to tell him off for stealing her chair. He responded scarcastically to her mocking tone; eventually Vivienne gave up with a sigh. There wasn't a point in trying to prob a Templar; they'd not be happy about such a thing.

The letter was on a fresh, but damp piece of white paper; It was from Mistress Kaytlin Trevelyan; his mother. She was once the first enchanter at Ostwick Circle of Magi, and his dad was the Knight-Commander, and yet they somehow made it work between them. He wondered how that dymantic might've worked in the circle when they were both were in there roles; As Knight Commander to fall in love with a First Enchanter. That must've been awkward for everyone involved, in that secret relationship they most likely had at the Circle; although he wouldn't know because they will not tell him about it in details.

 His mother was a beautiful, elegant woman that loved to cook delish food for everyone that came by for meals; while his father was a commanding, selfless older man that inspired leadership in everyone. No wonder why he was the bloody Knight Captian of Ostwick; his own father out ranked him when it came to anything.

_Dearest son,_

_I know Ana's death killed you inside. Wiliam; Ana was a wonderful and pleasant woman, but she wouldn't want you down. She'd be upset that you were upset....._

William scrunched the letter up in his hands, mostly out of the fact he couldn't simply deal with the fact his older sister was dead. Dead while he should've died with her; heck, he should demanded it no matter how scare Ana was of him. Ana didn't get easily scared either and was very direct with people.. Ana wouldn't have liked it though... And he'd try to respect her wishes although he didn't agree with them very much.

He walked off, apeasing Vivienne who happily took back her chair happily. He walked into his room to discover his Knight-Captian Armor was gone; instead Will found a sticki note on his pillow which he picked up frugally, and besides the sticky note lay Inqusiston Armor instead.

"Dear _Comrade,"_

_It's required we put these away somewhere else; because it reminds people of the past. It's for the best we look to the future instead of the past."_

_Yours,_

_Rylen_

He grinned slightly, and looked at the Inqusiton Armor; he put it on though it was a massive, clunky thing (just like his Templar Armor was but unlike it; he's hasn't mastered putting it on). He wondered what the other Templar's thought of this armor when Sir Xana Adaar entered the room; she was a big horned woman that happened to join the Inquistion of her own connections and skil as a warrior.

"What do you think this armor, Adaar?"He asked, her suddenly.

"Clunky - but I've worn worse, trust me." Adaar replied bluntly, she was turned around from him as she was putting away a pendant she had on her neck.

"Okay... I'm alone again." He muttered almost talking to himself, as she ingored him and walked past him! and out the Chantry as he heard the doors closing behind her. He decided the best course of action woud be to leave the Chanty in his new armor. The door slide back and fourth, for a moment before closing shut


End file.
